My Sunshine
by NikkiS71
Summary: A look at how a brief encounter can change so many lives. A modern InuYasha and Sesshomaru story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings! It's been quite awhile, I know. However, here I am once again! I haven't abandoned my other stories, not by a long shot. But, this has been burning my skull for the longest so I had to get it out.**

 **I lay no claims to InuYasha, nor do I profit from the anime, manga, etc...**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **My Sunshine**_

 _ **NikkiS71**_

She stands looking out the floor to ceiling window of the luxurious bedroom over looking the sea. The coverlet that had long since fallen to the floor, hiding her nudity, as she watches as the waves crash gently upon the shore below. All the while singing a bit off key...

 _"You are my sunshine,_

 _my only sunshine._

 _You make me happy,_

 _when skies are gray._

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _The other night dear,_

 _while I lay sleeping._

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms._

 _But when I woke, dear._

 _I was mistaken,_

 _and I hung my head and cried!"_

As she ends her song, she realizes she is no longer alone. The corners of her bow-like mouth lifts in to a tiny smile. Two strong arms wrap around her, as she melts into a comforting embrace. He pulls her tightly against the hard wall of his chest. Closing her eyes, she signs in contentment listening to the might of the ocean below, and the rhythmic beat of the heart near her ears. "Did I wake you?" She asks, even though she knows full well that she didn't. She knew he was awake when she left his bed.

Tucking his nose into the crook of her neck, he breaths in her scent. His hands slowly tracing her slight frame over the thin silk cover. "No, my dear. I was merely listening to you singing that odd little song of yours. Wondering what is was that has dragged you from my side, in the middle of the night?" His lips ghosting a path up the side of her neck to the shell of her dainty elfin ear, to finally rest a soft kiss at her temple, "is something troubling you, little one?"

She smiles softly shaking her head. "No, nothing really. I was just thinking how perfect this has all been." She says, tilting her head to the side granting him full access. "And, how short it is," she sighed sadly. Watching the roll of the midnight surf, as it moved in and off the shore below. "In the morning our time will be done. You will go home to your life, and I to mine." Turning in his arms, she runs her small hands over his pale broad chest. Her cool fingers light brushing against the contours of his well muscled torso. "I will never, ever forget these past two weeks. Or you." Peeking up at him shyly through her dark bangs, she sighs fondly. "Thank you for spending these moments with me." She smiles, lifting her hand up to brush the silky silver bangs from his forehead.

Grabbing her hand in his, he brings her fingers to his lips kissing every digit, "nor will I, Sara. Nor will I." He allows her to pull her hand free, as she wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. Lifting her up in his arms, she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her back to his bed. Both knowing that when the morning comes, they may never cross paths again. It would be simply impossible, for they knew that neither was the one they were destined for. Their encounter was just what it was. A moment in time. But, until the sun rose in the sky, the moment was theirs.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no part of InuYasha nor do I profit from the name. This is merely for entertainment purposes! However, I do own many, many InuYasha items. Mangas, dvds, as well as plushies and a deck of playing cards! LOL!**

* * *

 _ **My Sunshine**_

 _ **NikkiS71**_

 _ **Santa Monica, California. 2:15 a.m.**_

 **Four months later**

The quiet of early spring morning was suddenly shattered by the persistent chimes of the cell phone on the bedside table. A clawed hand reached out from under the sheets, grabbing the offensive device. One honey golden eye squints open to read the caller ID in soft white. Smiling, he sits up and quickly he swipes his finger across the screen, "Hey, Sunshine!"

An almost breathless childlike giggle sounds in his ear. "Hey yourself, Pops! Did I wake you?"

Letting out a light snort of amusement, "do you wake me? Nah, I'm always wide awake before the ass crack of dawn on a Sunday. What did ya think, ya damned bratty ass kit!" He smiles turning on the light. His movements and sudden brightness in the room waking the other occupant in the bed. Removing the thin bedding from his lithe form, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands. Avoiding the arm that flashed out trying to pull him back into bed. He walks to the bathroom with his cell. Turning on the light in his bathroom, he closes the door. Shutting out the miffed form, and ignoring the unhappy growl coming from the bed. "So, Let me guess? Hmmm... I got a text on my birthday. Christmas and New Years is a while away. And, Father's day is what? Isn't for another month. So, this call **CAN'T** be for that. So, how much do you need kid, and where do I send it?"

"Aww, come on now, Pops! Is that any way to talk to your loving, adoring, and devoted daughter?"

"Hahaha... only when said _'loving, adorning, and devoted'_ daughter disappears for almost 2 years. And, with only a handful of phone calls to let me know her ass was still breathing. Then, she calls at 2 a.m. out of the blue. Hell yes, kid." Lifting the lid on the toilet, he holds the phone between his head and shoulder while he relieves himself. "Did you forget who your talkin' to kiddo? I know you better than you know yourself! So what's up?"

"Yeah, you do know me so well, Pops. Too well," she sighs heavily over the phone. "Look, I'm sorry, pops. I-I know I haven't been that great about keeping in touch. But, I just... I just really needed to clear my head. I needed some space, you know? I just felt like my world was spiraling outta control. When Hideki left... so broken and worthless! No matter who much you tried to warn me about him. I just felt like I had to leave to get myself back together, you know?"

"Yeah, Kit. I know," he sighs seriously. Flushing the toilet, he moves to the sink to wash his hands, dying them with his hand towel. "But, listen, Kit. I'm not mad, I was never mad. I was disappointed. I knew that Hideki would be nothing but trouble for you. That fucking kid put you through the ringer, I saw that! I understand that. I knew how much he hurt you, and how depressed you were after he walked away from you. I knew that you needed some time to yourself. All I'm saying is that it would have been nice to have had more than just a _'quick hello, how's everything, I'm a bit short, love you, bye'_." He scolded while he dragging a hand through his long thick silver bed tossed mane. "Contrary to what you may think, I do worry about you. I know your a grown woman, but I still care about what happens to you, ya damn brat!"

She giggles again. Her laughter a balm soothing him, bringing him back to older days. Days when it was just the 2 of them against the world. "Okay, okay. Your forgiven. So, you wanna tell me why the sudden call at 2:15 in the morning?" Suddenly, he was overcome with a sense of parental worry. The feeling a parent gets, when something isn't right with their child. "You're alright, right? You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"Whoa, calm down, Pops! I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm here!"

He leaving the bathroom, he stops short at her revelation. "You're here? Like here in Cali, here?"

"Yup! I'm my plane touched down in Santa Monica about 45 minutes ago."

Shocked, he nearly dropped the phone. "What the actual fuck, Kit! Where are you know?" He yells, as he tears through his closet trying to find something to put on. Pulling out a pair of faded True Religion jean and a black vintage AC/DC tour shirt. He hurries back into the bathroom for a quick wash and change.

"Oh, I'm sitting in the bar at the Oceana Beach Club Hotel."

"Say what now? You mean to tell me, that your little fox ass is sitting in a hotel bar 10 minutes away from my front door? You shoulda just came here... Wait! Why are you there?"

"Well, I... I just wanted to hear you're voice. I've missed you much, Pops! But, I just... I guess, I'm a bit nervous about coming to see you."

Now, he was really alarmed. She didn't sound like his sunshine, his little fox kitten who he'd raised since she was grass high. At this moment, she sounded nervous and unsure. Nervous about seeing him? What the hell? "Look," he says pulling on his jeans and T-shirt. "Just stay there, I'm gettin' dressed. I'll be there in a few, k?"

"Okay, Pops. I'll be here," she says as she hears him curse. Knowing full well that he was now trying to get his forever unruly hair into somewhat of a decent state. Before they hang up, she suddenly yells out to him, "Hey, Pops!"

"Yeah?"

"I really did miss, you! See you soon, love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Sunshine!" He pushes the end button on his cell. Going to his dresser, he picks up his platinum Atlas watch and his keys. He was fastening his watch to his wrist, when his waist is suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace. _'Fuck!'_ He thinks to himself, he'd gotten so wrapped up in the current situation, he'd completely forgotten. He wasn't alone!

The silver haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance, as the man behind him began to nibble on one silky fur lined flap atop his head. "Let go." He said, grabbing his wallet off the dresser. When the man made no move to release him, he gave him a hard nudge with his elbow to the fool's gut. Effectively knocking the air from the man. Smiling at the pained grunt, "I told you to let go! Next time, you should listen."

"What the fuck, man," he groaned, rubbing his sore stomach. Turning towards the silver haired beauty, he'd met earlier that evening. He licked his lips at the sight of the man bending over to tie his black and red classic Adidas. Walking over, he began running his hands over that gloriously perfect ass he'd been pounding earlier. "Aww, come on, baby boy. What's your hurry? Take off those clothes, and get that fine ass back in bed. I wanna another taste!"

The silver hair stood up and slapped the hand away. Turning to his former bed partner. _'Shit, what the hell was this dumbass' name again? Ah, who cares!'_ Giving him a bored stare, he smiles, "look, pal."

The other man frowns a bit, "Pal? My name is Goro."

"Yeah, that's what I said," he mutter with a dismissive wave. As he starts gathering up the man's belongings. "It's been fun, but there's somewhere I gotta be." He says, handing the man's things over to him. "So, call a cab and be on your way, K-bud?" He said while patting the guy his shoulder, all the time trying to usher him out of his bedroom and eventually his home, with little as little trouble as possible.

"Hey, man!" The disgruntled man yells, not at all happy with how he's being treated! Before he was so rudely awakened by his lover's cell phone ringing, he'd spent the last couple of hours blissfully pounding this silver headed beauty into the mattress! And, now the fine ass little bitch was trying to push him out the damn door, like he wasn't shit? _'Oh, hell ass NO!'_ Goro abruptly turns to stare down at the man he'd pick up earlier. "Who the fuck do you think your dealing with, you little hanyou bitch?" Snarled the large black kuma, as he crossed his arms over his massive chest. "I said, I'm ready ta fuck! So, I suggest you get those damn clothes off, and get back in that bed." Stepping close up to the shorter man, he reached out. Lethally clawed hands grabbing hold of the black t-shirt in his fist. "Now, we could do this easy, or we can do it the hard way. Now I know you don't want that, do ya? It'd be a shame to mess up that sexy little face or that sweet ass body of yours," he sneered lustfully eyeing the cool beauty before him. "So, what's it gonna be, hmm? InuYasha."

A bone chilling smile creeped slowly across InuYasha's lips. "Oh no, my dear Goro. You have no idea who _**YOUR**_ dealing with!" Placing his hand on top of the one that was putting holes in his favorite shirt. He started slowly squeezing tighter and tighter as the kumo youkai began to holler in pain. "But, I'm about to show ya!"

Five minutes later, the half naked and unconscious kumo youkai was in the back of a cab. With instructions to take him to the nearest emergancy room, and InuYasha was in his pearl red 2017 Jeep cherokee heading for his little Sunshine!

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
